


Before you

by Bruna_Br



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruna_Br/pseuds/Bruna_Br
Summary: The story begins after Maggie is shot in episode eight of Season Two. While she's in surgery Alex discovers some things about Maggie's past that make her understand why she fears a relationship with Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie was entering the police station with a young man who had committed a murder when her phone rang. She smiles when she sees that it was Alex calling.

"Hi Danvers, what's up?"

"Take all available units to L-corp now!"

Alex didn't say what was going on, but Maggie trusted her enough to do what she was asking. She ordered as many units as she could and went to L-Corp.

When they arrived, they saw the supergirl on the ground fighting a cyborg that seemed to be taking advantage in the fight, they fired, but it was useless.

Suddenly, a kind of portal opened and it was enough distraction for the supergirl to knock down the cyborg. To prevent the fight from continuing, he fired at Maggie, knowing that Supergirl would rescue her and he could run away.

"Maggie!"

Maggie was lying on the floor so Kara approached and found her unconscious. She was losing a lot of blood and urgently needed medical attention, so Kara took her in her arms and flew to the nearest hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital the nurses received Maggie and took her to the operating room. Kara was worried about Maggie, but also with the reaction Alex would have. She took a deep breath and called her sister.

"Supergirl!" As soon as Kara said on the phone that Maggie had been injured and was in the hospital, Alex came running. "How is she?"

"Alex, they didn't give me any information on her condition ... I even screamed at the nurse, but she said we have to wait for the doctor to leave the operating room."

"But ... how was she? Was it really bad? "

"She lost a lot of blood and was unconscious all the way here."

"My God. I asked her to go there! "Alex rubs her hands over her face, feeling her eyes watering, and sits down in the chair of the waiting room.

"Alex, it's not your fault and she'll be fine, she's strong." She sits down on her sister's side and hugs her.

Kara's phone rings and she gets up to answer it. After talking on the phone, she turns to Alex.

"It was Winn, they need me at DEO." Kara was in doubt whether to leave Alex alone.

"Go on ... I'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I can! Keep me posted. "She kiss her sister and leaves.

She no longer knew if she would be all right by herself. Maggie was still in surgery, it had been two hours since kara left and no one could tell how she was. "Miss, as soon as we get a return from the doctor we'll let you know, she's in surgery right now."

She was pacing back and forth when she heard a gentleman asking for information about Maggie Sawyer's state of health at the front desk.

"Sir, the patient is in surgery, you can wait at the reception." The receptionist was already impatient with so many questions.

"Thank you, dear." He turns and sees Alex approaching.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I heard you asking about Maggie Sawyer, you're her father?"

"No, I'm not Maggie's father, I'm an old friend ..." Alex thinks maybe he was from the police department. "Are you Alex Danvers?" Alex is surprised by the question.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Maggie told me a lot about you. My name is Peter Johnson, nice to meet you. "He reaches out to her that was even more surprised and confused. She takes his hand away.

"It's my pleasure ... I'm sorry, Maggie never mentioned you ... do you work for the police?"

"Oh God, no!" He chuckles. "I never could. I'm Maggie's father-in-law. "Now Alex was really surprised.

"Is she married?" Alex looked hurt.

"She didn't tell you?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Well ... she doesn't like to talk about it, that must be why she have not told you yet. Come on dear, let's sit there and I'll tell you a story. "

The two sit in the chairs near the operating room door.


	2. Lauren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who have read, who have commented and who have left kudos! Made me happier! This story will have three chapters, but I already have another one in mind. :) :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my language so it's hard to write and the google translator is not 100%. :/
> 
> By the way, for those who want to see a pretty cool couple, I recommend the series Janet King from the second season because that's when Bianca enters. ;)
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maggie and my daughter Lauren met in their first year in the police. They were partners for a year before they started dating. They were together for three years when my daughter passed away". He was telling the story with much regret.

"I'm sorry for your daughter ... H-How did it happen?"

"It was in a police operation ... They were in small numbers and they were both injured, Lauren died in Maggie's arms and Maggie stayed a long time in the hospital. I thought she was not gonna make it, she had a very difficult time and it seemed like she didn’t want to fight  and get bether. Her body healed slowly, but inside she was devastated, she didn’t cry, she didn’t talk and didn’t eat”. Alex was nervous about the whole situation Maggie had passed.

"I went to their apartment one day to get some things ... some documents ... Then I saw a DVD box and a note with the handwriting of my daughter saying" Just watch on our anniversary, with love, your soulmate ". They would have their birthday the day after the shooting. Well ... I took the DVD and watched it ... After seeing that DVD I knew I had to show it to Maggie, so I took it for her to watch. "

___________ DVD start__________________

"Ow!" Lauren had adjusted the camera and as she sat on the couch, she bumped her foot on the table. "Hi love! I'll speak low because you're sleeping in our bed quietly and you can’t even imagine that I'm making this surprise for you. We have been together for three years now and what I can say to you is that it was the 3 best years of my life. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met and I love you so much! Do you remember that at the beginning we were afraid that it wouldn’t work because we worked together? I’m so glad It's that we didn’t give up on each other because it only united us more. Well ... before I start really crying here, I just want to say that you make me the happiest woman in the world and that I admire you so much. If I were to die today, I would surely die happy to know that I am very much loved and that I could love so much. So, my soul mate, happy wedding anniversary and What I wholeheartedly desire is for you to always be happy. I love you Maggie! "She approaches and kisses the camera.

\---------  DVD End ------

"It was a message of love from Lauren to Maggie ... At first Maggie didn’t even look at the DVD, I thought it wouldn’t work and she wouldn’t come back to reality, but then her eyes began to fill with tears and she watched the rest ... in the end she was crying so hard that she could barely breathe. "

They were both silent for a few minutes. Alex didn’t know what to say, she tried to imagine how much Maggie must have suffered, but it was very difficult.

"It took her time to get over it. I think she closed up a lot after that. She had flirtations, but nothing serious. But a while back, I noticed a change in her, a certain sparkle in her eyes and the way she tells me about you, Alex, I saw that you are very special to her". Alex smiles awkwardly and feels her cheeks warm. "She told me that you disagreed recently, that she had taken you away  unintentionally. But now you can understand why she fears that something will happen and she misses you".

"She could have explained ..."

" Honey, she doesn't talk about Lauren neither with me, it hurts a lot and you know how she is, she doesn’t like to look fragile or vulnerable."

At that moment a doctor appears at the door.

" Margaret Sawyer’ relatives?"


	3. Maggie

Alex and Mr. Johnson get up from the chair and go to the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?" Alex asks nervously.

"What's your relationship with the patient?"

"I'm an ex-father-in-law and she’s her girlfriend". Alex blushes, but does not correct Mr. Johnson.

"The patient arrived at the hospital with a perforation in the right shoulder that caused a great loss of blood. We have stopped bleeding during surgery and now she’s stable. She had no serious injury and will recover 100%". Alex gives a sigh of relief and Mr. Johnson smiles and puts his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"When can we see her?" Alex asks.

"She'll be taken to the room and then you can see her, but one at a time, she needs to rest".

"Thank you Doctor". Says Mr. Johnson, shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem". The doctor's beep rings. "You'll excuse me".

"Of course..." The doctor leaves and Mr. Johnson sees how Alex was relieved.

"She'll be fine". He tells Alex.

"Yes, it's a great relief." He smiles at Alex. "You'll see her soon enough".

"You can go to see her first, no problem".

"No daughter, I don’t want to go in, it brings me bad memories and I prefer to see her in good condition when she will be at home. However, you can do me the favor of telling her that I desire a speedy recovery and that she's forbidden to give me scares like that, I'm too old for those things".

Alex laughed lightly. "I’ll tell her".

"Thank you, daughter. Before I go, I'd like to tell you one more thing... " He puts his hands in Alex's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "Have patience ... and give the time for her to understand that it's in vain to hide what she feels for you, okay?" Alex didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. He smiles and patted her shoulder. " I'm leaving now, I'll see you again soon".

 "Sure, nice to meet you and thank you for everything." Alex smiles at him.

"Bye."

"Bye". She watches him leave and then goes to sit on the chair. She picks up her phone and sends a message to Kara.

Alex: Maggie's going to be fine! I'm still waiting to see you.

A few seconds later Kara responds.

Kara: Great news! Say hi to her for me, when I leave here, I'll check on her.

_____________________________ Later _____________________________

Thirty minutes later, the nurse goes to Alex and says that she can already enter the room to see Maggie.

She walked in slowly, not wanting to make too much noise, because Maggie might be asleep and indeed she was. She was pale and tired. She was in the serum and the only sound in the room was the "beep" of the machine that was monitoring her.

Alex walks over to the bed and lightly caresses Maggie's cheek. She sees the medical records next to the bed and picks it up to read. She was so intent on the medical records that she didn't see Maggie's fingers wiggling and that she was waking up.

The first thing Maggie becomes aware of is the pain radiating from her shoulder. The second is an annoying and constant  “beep - beep – beep”. Then she notices something in her arm that was also very uncomfortable and at last the smell of ... * Hospital ... I hate hospital ... why am I here? * She remembers the last events. * Oh Yea ... The cyborg shot me. That was close*. She takes a deep breath and lets out the air with a groan. That catches Alex's attention.

"Maggie?" Alex looks at Maggie and see her frowns.

* Am I imagining things or I heard Alex’ voice calling me? * The medication was making her very sleepy, but she wanted to wake up so she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, because the light hurts her eyes. She turned her head to the side where the voice came from, and there was Alex with a concerned expression on her face. * God, you're beautiful even worried. * Maggie smiles at Alex and sees the medical records in her hand.

"Danvers ... am I going to live?" She was kidding with Alex just to relax her a bit.

"You better live, you still owe me a drink". Maggie laughs what causes some pain so she soon stops. Alex puts the medical records back in place and pulls a chair to the side of the bed. "But seriously ... you were lucky, you won’t have any sequels. Of course, except for the scar. "She sits down and grabs Maggie's hand.

"It’s okay, one more for the collection". She didn’t like it, but she didn’t care about the scars, after all her work was dangerous and they were a reminder that she was alive.

"How do you feel?" She strokes Maggie's hand with her thumb. Maggie looks at her hands and smiles.

"Hum ... groggy ... my shoulder hurts a little. What happened?"

"Cyborg shot you to distract Supergirl ... You fainted and was losing a lot of blood, she brought you flying to the hospital and you underwent surgery to restrain the hemorrhage ... Sorry to put you in that situation ..." Alex felt really guilty.

"Don’t be silly Alex, you're not to blame." She moves on the bed and grimaces in pain.

"I'd better call the doctor". Says Alex already lifting.

"No ... stay. I'm fine, I'm just trying to keep me awake".

Alex seems a bit uncertain about whether or not to call the doctor to take a look at Maggie.

"Can you get me some water?" Maggie asks more to distract Alex than thirst.

"Sure!" There was a bottle of water and a glass in the corner of the room. She fills the glass and takes it to Maggie. "Here".

"Thank you, Danvers".  After drinking she hands the glass back to Alex who puts it back in place and returns to sit in the chair.

Alex gets a little tense with what she was going to say next.

"So ... Mr. Johnson was here." Alex was watching her closely and saw that Maggie was surprised. "He wished you a speedy recovery, said that he’ll visit you at home and that you are forbidden to give scares of this type in him."

Maggie takes a few seconds to absorb the news. "So you met him ... He told you about ..." Before she could speak  Alex said "Yes ...". Maggie is quiet for a while and Alex sees her face change from surprise to annoyance, sad and composed in seconds.

"I'm sorry I never told you anything about Lauren, it's a subject that shakes me a lot." She smiles faintly.

"I understand Maggie, I'm not upset. I just want you to know that I'm by your side for whatever you need. "

"Thanks". She smiles wider.

"Well, I should thank you." Alex wanted to change the subject to lighten the mood a bit.

" For what?" Asks Maggie.

"I told my mom." Maggie is surprised to hear this and happy that Alex was able to tell her family.

"You did? How did she take it? " Maggie asks a little concerned about Alex mother's reaction.

"Better than me".  Alex laughs and takes Maggie's hand again. Maggie is relieved by Alex and sees that she was a little nervous about what she was about to say, avoiding looking into Maggie's eyes.

" You know, when you first suggested that I was gay, I, uh...... I denied it. And then, I thought it was just about you. I mean, how could I not like you? But, you know, deep down, I think I still wasn't comfortable that that was my new normal. But it's my new normal. And I'm happy that it is. 'Cause, um… I, uh... I don't know, I finally... I get me.. And now I realize that it wasn't about you, but it's about me living my life... So, thank you". They look into each other's eyes and Maggie tight Alex's hand.

"Anytime". Maggie says.

Maggie was very proud of Alex and happy that she was finally accepting what she felt, but at the same time, Maggie felt a tightness in her chest with what Alex said, as if something was wrong and if she didn’t do something, She would miss the chance to fix it all. When she was going to open her mouth to say something, the doctor and a nurse entered the room to check on her. Alex gets up to make room for the two to work.

After a quick examination, the doctor ensures that she will be fine in a few weeks and that she will be discharged within a few days. The nurse applies some more medications since she has complained of pain and both leave leaving the two alone again.

"I'd better go now, you need to rest." She didn’t want to leave, but Maggie looked really tired.

"You can stay ... I mean, if you don’t have to go ... and if you want to stay ..." * Please, stay ... * Maggie wanted her to stay, her presence made all this situation better.

Alex smiles and sits again. She takes Maggie's hand and caresses her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie smiles and sighs. "Thank you, Alex." Seconds later she was asleep.

\-------------------------------- 1 week later --------------- -----------------

The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer, there was Maggie with a pizza box in her hands ...

The End

(Everyone knows what happens after Alex answers the door ... this scene doesn't need an improvement in any respect (maybe only lengthen the night rsrsrsrs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the Fanfic, I know it's small, but that's what I imagined for her.
> 
> I have another pretty much complete story I'll post in the next few days and a few other stories still in my head.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, Kodus and everything, I was very happy!


End file.
